It is known in the art to provide real-time, noninvasive, health monitors or sensors in an earpiece. The health monitors may include a plurality of compact sensors integrated within devices small enough to fit into the ear. Physiological data is collected and these data may be transmitted into a processor, where the data is stored and/or processed. It is suggested to provide an ear piece of a set of headphones with sensors, and the headphone or the earpiece may communicate with the processor either using a wired connection or using any known wireless protocol, such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, or ZigBee.
The processor then processes and organizes the data into charts and display these on e.g. a mobile phone or a computer to convey the information extracted from the measured data to the user.
However, it may be a challenge to obtain reliable data from the sensors.